


So tell it to my face, don't hide behind poetry

by littlemissaddict



Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: You had known Luke and the boys for a while now. Most of the time you sat in on their rehearsals other times, when Alex was off with Willie, Julie was at school and Reggie was with either Carlos or Ray, it was just you and Luke and he’d play you snippets of songs he’d been working on with Julie or ask your opinions on lyrics. Today was one of those days where it was just you and him.
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/You
Series: Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999642
Kudos: 21
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	So tell it to my face, don't hide behind poetry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Julie and the Phantoms Appreciation Week hosted by @jatp-week on tumblr

You walked in the studio to find it empty except for Luke who was sat on the couch, guitar in hand and journal at his side, humming along to the tune he was playing totally oblivious to your presence. You smiled thinking you could have some fun and scare him because god knows how many times he’s scared or pranked you. It was time for payback. As silently as you could you walked over to the couch, luckily he was sat on the side nearest you, and flung your arms around him shouting his name.

“Ahhh” he shouted “y/n you scared the life outta me” he laughs turning his head to face you. Laughing as well you stood up moving to sit on the couch next to him.

“Kind of hard to do seeing as your already dead but that was the plan” you smirked picking up his journal and sitting down. “What you working on?” you asked looking down at the open journal in your hands but before you could read past the first couple of lines the book was being lifted out of your hands.

“Nothing, just playing around” he says quickly not looking at you closing the journal and getting up to put it and his guitar away.

“Didn’t look like nothing it looked like a love song Luke. Now who’s lucky enough to get a love song from you then” you tease yet you can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in your gut, you had know Luke for a while and you had been slowly falling for him. For his smile that lit up any room he was in, his passion for music, how much he cared for those he loved and his playfulness, there was never a dull moment when Luke has around. He shook his head and opened his mouth to say something but before he got the chance Alex poofed in.

“Oh hey y/n” he smiled at you “Didn’t know you were coming over today” he says dropping down into the chair across from you.

“Yeah I just wanted to pop by to say hi see how you were all doing but I’ve got to go now so I’ll see you later I guess” you sigh getting up and turning to leave.

After you had gone Alex turned to Luke a look of confusion on his face “What the hell just happened man” but the other boy just shrugged and poofed out leaving Alex alone in the studio.

\---

After you had left the studio you had wandered around for about an hour before you had ended up at the beach, it was pretty late now so there wasn’t anyone there. You stood on the shore line letting the water lap at your feet as you took in the view of the setting sun just letting your mind wander though you eventually ended up thinking of Luke and how he had acted, usually you two told each other everything it wasn’t like him to hide something from you. 

You sighed as you remembered your favourite book growing up the characters talked about beach magic, if you take a stone and imagine all your problems flowing into it before throwing it out to sea letting it take the stone and your problems for away. You knew it was childish but it always seemed to bring you comfort which was why you were doing it now, letting all your frustration with Luke flow into it before throwing it as far into the sea as you could.

“Y/n” you turned around to the call of your name and see Luke walking down the beach towards you. You should of guessed that he would find you, he just knows you to well, you try to walk away not wanting to talk to him just yet but he grabs your arm. “Please y/n just listen” he asks and you nod as he picks up his guitar that you hadn’t noticed until just now.

He starts strumming and you recognise the tune as the one he was playing earlier before you scared him. You looked at him eyes wide, had Luke written that song for you, he couldn’t have you two were just friends you had never even encouraged the thoughts that he might feel the same as you did for him but here he was singing the song that he wrote for you. He finished the song and looked right into your eyes

“Y/n, I really really like you, like a lot” he says rubbing the back of his neck “but I didn’t think you’d feel the same that’s why I never told you” he explains making you chuckle slightly

“Luke you really are oblivious sometimes” you say now full on laughing “I like you too, you idiot” you smile opening your arms as he steps forward pulling you close as you leaned up pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. When you pulled back he was looking at you grinning like a madman.

“Next time, Patterson, just tell me don’t hide behind poetry” you say making him chuckle as reaches for your hand lacing your fingers together.

\---

“Finally” Alex exclaims when you get back to the studio “I’ve been so worri-” he starts but then stops when he notices you and Luke holding hands “ So you told her then” he smiles looking fondly at his band mate.


End file.
